This invention is meant to tackle the three primary problems with the use of marine riser fairings, the first being the time it takes to install/remove a fairing, the need to plan for a separate storage location for riser fairings aboard the drilling vessels, and the need to move the fairings from storage to the installation station.
This problem has been tackled in the past by trying to reduce the time it takes to install riser fairings. Several ways in which this has been achieved is by simplifying the steps needed to secure the connections/attachments to the buoyancy joints and reducing the fairing length/size for ease of handling.